


Один игрок #1.4

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [2]
Category: Quake (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Продолжение Нулевого Звена.— Опять сражался с Бафометом.Опять никто не победил.Что удивительного в этом?Да ничего. Что за дебил?Здорово, звёздно-полосатый!— Здорово. Кто ты? — Чёрт проклятый!— Тот самый? — Да! — Ты непохожНа моего кумира. — Что ж!Ты раскусил меня. И всё жеЯ — зло. — Он так сказал? ДавноЕму не верю… — Всё равноЯ негодяй… — И что? Я тоже.— Ну вот… Пора сражаться! — Да…Пора. Готов, малыш? — Всегда.
Series: Супер Игра [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	Один игрок #1.4

**Author's Note:**

> В: Почему это считается за отдельный эпизод?
> 
> О: Потому что это другие стихи (в рифму).  
> Изначально я планировал продолжить Звено 0 теми же белыми стихами (и с подробными диалогами персонажей).

ЗВЕНО 1  
Q3DM2  
ДОМ БОЛИ

И г р о к

Пятиконечная звезда…  
И кружится…

В а д р и г а р

Ну как всегда!

И г р о к

Чего?

В а д р и г а р

Да ничего!

И г р о к

Тогда  
Молчи!

В а д р и г а р

Что ты сказал?

И г р о к

Дай мне  
Побыть немного в тишине.  
Дай отдохнуть чуть-чуть…

В а д р и г а р

Ты тут  
Сидишь…

И г р о к

Каких-то пять минут.

В а д р и г а р

…Или пять дней.

И г р о к

Который час?

В а д р и г а р

Один и тот же.

И г р о к

Что?

В а д р и г а р

Сейчас!  
Другого времени здесь нет…

И г р о к

Так пусть пройдёт ещё пять лет…

В а д р и г а р

Достаточно! Ты полон сил!  
Вставай.

И г р о к

Я еле победил  
Последнего!

В а д р и г а р

И победишь  
Всех остальных. Чего сидишь?

И г р о к

…Поговорим ещё?

В а д р и г а р

Пора  
Играть, мой друг…

И г р о к

Ну и игра…

  
Q3Tourney1  
ЭЛЕКТРОСТАНЦИЯ 0218

И г р о к

Луна… Мне нравится…

С а р д ж

Ты тот  
Урод? Чудовище?

И г р о к

Ну вот…  
Ты что, не видишь, идиот?!  
Мне нравится луна! И ночь…  
И звёзды… Убирайся прочь!

С а р д ж

Ах ты, щенок…

И г р о к

Мой кадуцей…

С а р д ж

Моё!

И г р о к

Отдай!

С а р д ж

Сперва убей!

  
(после боя)

С а р д ж

Твоя взяла! Я слишком стар  
Для этого…

И г р о к

Где Вадригар?

С а р д ж

Повсюду. И нигде.

И г р о к

Постой!

С а р д ж

Ну что ещё?!

И г р о к

Кто он такой?

С а р д ж

Тот, кто тебе не по зубам.

И г р о к

Я скоро всё узнаю сам…

  
ЗВЕНО 2  
Q3DM5  
ЗАБЫТОЕ МЕСТО

Д е м и я

Какой он бледный!

Х о с с м а н

И худой!

Д е м и я

Ты точно дьявол?

Х о с с м а н

Да простой  
Придурок!

Д е м и я

Да…

И г р о к

А если нет?

Д е м и я и Х о с с м а н

Вот чёрт!

И г р о к

Ага! Тушите свет…

  
Q3DM6  
ЛАГЕРЬ

И г р о к

Я прихожу в себя, и вновь  
Растерзанные трупы… Кровь…  
Куда я ни взгляну…

В а д р и г а р

…Ты зло.

И г р о к

Молчи!

В а д р и г а р

Что на него нашло?

  
Q3Tourney2  
МЕСТО ИСПЫТАНИЙ

И г р о к

Величественное панно!  
Я восхищаюсь им! Оно  
Зашевелилось… Этот зверь…  
Он оживает! Что теперь?!  
Чего ты хочешь?! Ухожу!  
Впредь я тебя не рассержу!

  
ЗВЕНО 3  
Q3DM9  
КРЕПОСТЬ ГЕРОЯ

(после боя)

В р а к к

Ублюдок…

А н г е л

Так себе…

Г о р р

Профан!

С л э ш

Анарки рулит!

Г о р р

Тот болван?

С л э ш

Мастак… Чего добился ты?!

Г о р р

Ах так!..

И г р о к

Какие-то шуты…

  
Q3Tourney3  
ВРАТА АДА

И г р о к

Ты тоже слышишь голоса?  
Понятно. Так. А чудеса  
Ты видишь? Нет? А почему?  
Смотри!

В а д р и г а р

Что ты пристал к нему?!

  
ЗВЕНО 4  
Q3DM11  
ОПУСТОШЕНИЕ

И г р о к

Опять сражался с Бафометом.  
Опять никто не победил.  
Что удивительного в этом?  
Да ничего. Что за дебил?

Здорово, звёздно-полосатый!

П а т р и о т

Здорово. Кто ты?

И г р о к

Чёрт проклятый!

П а т р и о т

Тот самый?

И г р о к

Да!

П а т р и о т

Ты непохож  
На моего кумира.

И г р о к

Что ж!  
Ты раскусил меня… И всё же  
Я — зло.

П а т р и о т

Он так сказал? Давно  
Ему не верю…

И г р о к

Всё равно  
Я негодяй…

П а т р и о т

И что? Я тоже.

И г р о к

Ну вот… Пора сражаться!

П а т р и о т

Да…  
Пора. Готов, малыш?

И г р о к

Всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> В: Звено 4. Мне непонятен местный юмор.
> 
> О: Для тех, кто не знаком с игрой.  
> На первой карте Четвёртого Звена (Q3DM10: Безымянное Место) есть статуя существа, в файлах игры известного под именем Baph (встречается также и на Q3DM9).  
> Нельзя победить статую (равно как и сама статуя не сможет победить вас).
> 
> В: Зачем же тогда Игрок её атаковал?
> 
> О: Ему показалось, что она… ожила.
> 
> P. S. Какой у нас антоним к «звёздно-полосатый»?  
> Триколорчатый?


End file.
